


Only You. Only Me. Only Us.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, Like wow this is dark, M/M, Obsessive Relationship, nothing light here, slightly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck, more than anything in this world. And he'll be damned if someone tries to take that from him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Only You. Only Me. Only Us.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour and is a mess and not beta'd.  
> For the loml Phos, from your Azu

He couldn't believe his eyes, he came home early ready to surprise the love of his life with a valentine's present, but all he found was his phone on the counter while Donghyuck took a shower. He didn't mean to pry, trusting him since day one, he just picked it up and it recognized his fingerprint as they put each other's in their phones as a joke. But what he saw made him almost drop the phone, gasp for air, and start sobbing. But he just stood there, staring at it.

The image of his fiancé's nudes being sent to his best friend will always be burned into the back of his eyelids. 

He heard the faucet shut off, so grabbed his keys and silently headed out back to his car, prepared to act like everything was fine. He sat there for a while, not moving, not breathing, not thinking. He knew it was in shock, and that he needed to snap out of it so Hyuck doesn't know what he saw. He couldn't confront him, he reasoned with himself that it was too soon and his emotions would be too high. But as he felt bits and pieces of his heart chip away with every passing moment, he started the car and drove off, planning to return at his normal time.

But he didn't, he just kept driving, turn after turn. He was sure he had been going in circles for the past hour, but he didn't care. He needed to calm down so he doesn't do anything he would regret, ignoring the first, then the second, then all the other calls Hyuck began leaving on his voicemail. He picked up on the 5th time, placing his fakest voice on that he could.

"What the fuck Mark, where are you and why haven't you been picking up my calls?" The voice on the other line questioned in panic. 

"I'm sorry babe, I lost track of time at the office and forgot to turn my sound back on. I'll be home in 5 okay?" He said, voice dripping with sweetness, a mask built upon how he usually acted towards his soon-to-be husband. He needed to head back, he decided, and just ignore it. It had to be some sort of misunderstanding, right? He couldn't have done that, sent to Mark's own best friend of all people. So he made the final turn towards their apartment, planning on how to get this out of his head. 

He pulled into the driveway, took a deep breath, and began to walk in. He unlocked the door, noticing the slight shake in his hand, and entered. He put on a sheepish smile, and gave an apology to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug and placing a kiss on his head. Going though the motions, he started talking about his day, omitting the part where he came home early. He went to bed that night with doubts in his mind on what he saw, and finally decided he was just imagining things. 

It wasn't until a few days later, when he heard Donghyuck get up in the middle of the night and leave the house did he understand what was really going on.

And it was that same night did he decide he wasn't going to let it happen.

\--

"Hey babe, are we still on for tonight?" Donghyuck's voice sounding muffled and far away over the phone.

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mark responded, feeling the distance between them that had been growing since that day he saw the texts. "I'm almost off my break, I'll text you when I'm home, okay?" He finished after glancing at his watch.

"Mhm, okay babe I gotta go, bye" Donghyuck rushed out, hanging up before Mark could even respond.

Mark felt his breathing shallow, he suddenly heard his heartbeat pumping in his ears, and he couldn't focus on anything but one thought.

_ I'm not letting him go _

Later that afternoon, Mark left work and went home to prepare for the date that night. He put on his best button up that he knew Donghyuck liked and adjusted his watch, glancing down at the ring that sat on his finger, the ring symbolizing a promise to marry, a promise to begin their life journey together. It took everything in him to not take it off, to not throw it away. He knew he had to act normal for it all to work out, for his plan to keep Donghyuck from going any further with it. 

Mark sent a quick text saying he was leaving for the restaurant, and he slid into his car and out of the driveway.

The reservation, set for 7 pm, soon ran into 7:30, and then into 8. He tried calling Donghyuck one last time, only to hear his voicemail. As Mark began to stand up, attempting not to cry, he heard someone say his name.

"Mark, I'm so sorry." He heard before looking up to see Donghyuck's face, looking as beautiful as ever, but with a grave look on his face.

"Why. Why were you an hour late." Mark asked, no emotion in his tone. He felt his fists clench up, his nails digging into his palms. He refused to look at his face, opting to look past him as people looked up at them.

Donghyuck looked up at him "I'm sorry baby, I lost track of time getting ready an-" 

"Getting ready? But you weren't home when I was there. So where were you getting ready?" Mark asked, voice slowly raising his voice at the end. 

"I was at Jen- Jaemin's, I wanted to dress up and it be a surprise." Donghyuck stuttered out.

"You were at who's place? Repeat that again?" Mark demanded.

"Jaemins. I swear." He replied.

"Ok. Well the reservation was for one hour, so you'll have to eat somewhere else. I'm leaving." Mark said, turning on his heel and walking out smoothly, a strong juxtaposition of what he was feeling inside. His heart was a crashing wave, his mind a jumbled mess. But he couldn't let him see how effected he was by it, or it'll ruin his whole plan.

That night when he laid in bed, he laid facing away from Donghyuck, something that had been happening a lot recently. Things weren't the same anymore, the tension between them getting so bad that he felt like he couldn't breathe. But he spoke anyways.

"We should go on a road trip." Mark mummered at the wall. "Like we did that first time. Go to the mountains for a weekend and reconnect." 

"That sounds nice. When do you wanna do it?" Donghyuck responded to his back. 

"Tomorrow. We're both off on the weekends now, and the sooner the better." Mark said, breathing becoming quick as he anticipated the other's answer.

"I have plans. What about n-" 

"Well cancel them. You know we need this." Mark interrupted, attempting to calm his tone before it blew into an argument. He couldn't let his anger out, not yet.

"Okay...I'm sorry." Donghyuck whispered.

"It's fine." Mark said curtly, before closing his eyes to sleep.

That next morning, they packed a few things, and started off on the road. Mark behind the wheel, and Donghyuck next to him. Mark always drove, which gave him the right amount of control he needed. After about an hour, he started his plan.

"Hey babe, can you reach into the glove box and pull out the papers in there? I was looking for our registration papers and I couldn't find them, we need them for the campsite." Mark said, gesturing towards the glove box. Donghyuck opened it up and pulled out the stack of papers, opening the first one before gasping.

Laying there were screenshots of his conversation, nudes included.

"I know what you've been doing." Mark said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Mark, baby, I can explain."

"Then do it."

"I just was, I was only-"

"Only what? Sending nudes to my best friend? Were you sleeping with him too? I know that's who you were with before our date." Mark said, voice increasing in intensity.

"I wasn't sleeping with him" He snapped back, but his voice faltered on the last word, sending alarms ringing in Mark's head.

"So you weren't sleeping with HIM? Then who the fuck were you sleeping with?" Mark pressed, putting his foot more on the gas pedal, slowly increasing their speed.

"I- no one Mark I wasn't sleeping with anyone." 

"Then why did you send nudes to him?" He glanced down at the speedometer, they were going 78.

"It was a mistake, I swear to god." Donghyuck cried out.

"Look through the other papers, tell me how you made a mistake seven times. Tell me why he said you would meet up before our date. Tell me why my best friend is talking about having his mouth ar-"

"OKAY. I slept with him once, I've just been so stressed and unhappy. I'm so sorry. Mark please let's go home." Donghyuck begged, tears falling out of his eyes.

"We aren't going anywhere." Mark said, speed reaching almost 90 as they approached winding roads.

"Mark what the fuck slow down, Mark let's talk this out okay I won't do it again just please slow down."

"No. I'm not giving you another chance. Only I can have you. Not my best friend, not anyone else, just me. And If you don't want me, then I'll just have to get rid of you." Mark said, a wicked smile appearing on his face, a laugh bubbling in his throat.

"Oh my god Mark please don't do this, I'm not worth it, please don't hurt us."

"Hurt? Oh baby. I'm not going to hurt us. I'm going to kill us." Mark laughed out, turning to grab Donghyuck's face to pull him into a kiss as their car hit the side of a hill, everything turning dark. But at least he was with the love of his life.


End file.
